


STAY CLOSE

by beckysue_bonner, di_knoxville, joli_camarillo, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, F/M, Feels, Getting close, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, being close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/pseuds/di_knoxville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: AU that includes the shows that I'm really'invested in'. Some are less well-knownthan others, and I have my personal 'ships'that I'll feature. Blindspot is a favor of mine,so expect lots of Jeller and RepataAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is another: there'll bePhillinda, and of course MackElena. Fitzsimmons,and Morse/Hunter (I'ts possible that I'll put Daisywith Ward).Station 19 has become one of my favorite shows,and Grey's Anatomy is growing on me.I'm fond of The Village, All Rise, Rosewood,and Chicago Fire. Also Law and Order (theoriginal), and all of the spin-offs. OH-Suits,and Pearson. I hope that you will read theman comment.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, Travis Montgomery/Emmett Dixon, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	1. GETTING CLOSER (BLINDSPOT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade (drabble length) some things need to be said...and  
> they say them...

  
Zapata and Reade sit close enough to lean across and kiss; they sit on folded knees, with their knees touching, each basking in the proximity  
of the other. Zapata says:

“I don’t have any more doubts about where I should be-where I HAVE to be. I know that you paid-off that bookie, Reade, and that you,  
Weller, and Baldwin Jones, my old partner at NYPD, kicked his ass, told him he’d better not come back for more. FORTY-EIGHT THOUSAND  
DOLLARS-where did you even get that much money!? And he would have: kept coming back-he's done it before. The last time he came  
for his money, he made me an offer…sex for the ‘vig’. I was so DESPERATE…and you stopped him.”

  
“The money's from my Wall Street days." He pauses, unsure of how to phrase his next question: Would you have...” he can’t bring himself to  
continue.

  
“I can’t honestly say NO. There WAS NO LIGHT Reade-only darkness. I was in a deep, dark hole, with no hope of ever getting out…then YOU  
showed me friendship, and then LOVE. You showed me that I have value, that I can be a part of life, like everyone else; instead of just surviving,  
day by day.”

“I was drawn to you from day one, at the academy. At the NYO.”

  
“I saw the way you looked me. Remember, I flirted...I was attracted; you never made a move!”

“I had a sense that you needed a friend more at that time…a confidant, more than a relationship. And I was right. I thought if I stayed close…”

“About that: I know that you pulled strings to us get assigned there, together. After I found out, I smiled, a real ‘shit-eating grin’.

“My Dad’s retired FBI..I…had to be near you. I just had to”, he says.


	2. GETTING CLOSER 2 (BLINDSPOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade 2 (drabble length)  
> some things need to be said...and  
> they say them...

“I know that you covered me when I shot Dominic Masters for…what he did to me after I was kidnapped. I realized that I will do anything  
for you: COACH JONES, the heroin..Once I knew that, I resisted giving in to what I was feeling. My past is…unbelievably horrific, Reade. I  
was sure that if you knew about what I endured, what I had to do to…survive, that you would get as far away from me as you could. And I  
couldn’t stand that, I couldn’t…it seemed the better choice…to accept that, as always, I’d never have what I really wanted. I’m programmed for  
that.”

“We have some nicks, you and I. SCARS, chunks taken out of us. JONES…I wanted to take my own life. I knew that you were a kindred spirit,  
and I can’t explain how I knew. I fell for you even more when you covered me on that pervert. I would never have pulled myself out of that heroin  
nightmare, without you. There IS a light in you…dim, but still there.”

“Thank you for that.” She gives him a light kiss on the lips:

LIGHT, but full of meaning…


	3. CLOSER THAN EVER (STATION 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's and Lucas' marital bliss is  
> shaken a little by the arrival of David  
> Mayhorn (Vic's sort of 'ex' from S23-  
> subbing for an injured B shift member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LON is Lucas' Father's name

“I promise you that David Mayhorn is far, FAR in the past, Lucas. I’m HERE,

and unless you tell me to leave, here is where  
I want to be. I have never been

happier. You, me, and Davey…I’m focused on US. No one and nothing else.”

Lucas offers a tight smile in response. “I have to admit that finding out that Mayhorn was coming to 19 on B shift shook  
me somewhat. Of course the transfer paperwork came across my desk; I didn’t realize who the fuck he was, that he was a part of your life  
before me: did Sullivan know, do you think?”

“I can't say...I doubt it...YES-EXACTLY-‘PRE-US!’ I dated Mayhorn for a minute; not long enough to form an attachment, and it sort of fizzled  
out about the time I was assigned here, Lucas…this can’t invade the ‘good space’

that we have here, PLEASE…we’re closer than ever, and  
we have Davey.”

“Him being here scratches at me. I don’t want him here a moment longer than necessary after Vasquez is back.”

He scoops up his Son, who is shakily moving along the edge of the sofa, showers him with pecking kisses. David Lon Ripley (‘Lon’  
for Lucas’s Father) is a light brown, with green eyes and curly dirty blonde hair, worn long. Ripley tells himself ‘We’ll be fine…Vic’s right…  
the past is the past.'

"SULLIVAN can deal with get someone from another Station, Chief-HE IS your best friend...why are you stressing about this?"

""Yo, Rip...what's up?" Station 19's newest Captain waves off Andy Herrera's offer of iced tea. 

"Nutin, Hiney-hey, did you know of the Vic-Mayhorn connection before approving him substituting at 19?"

"Ah...noooo. How would I know that, and why the fuck would I care? Ohhhh, OK-I can get that shit cancelled; there's someone who  
wants the OT."

"Thanks, Brother. It just bothers me, him being there. As petty as it sounds."

"Man, I know you over 100 hundred years-you don't have to explain shit to me."


	4. CLOSER THAN EVER 2 (STATION 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Sullivan have a work-out,  
> and give one another advice.

Sullivan notices the vigor with which his friend

Lucas attacks the heavy bag.

"Mayhorn?"

"Mayhorn", Ripley concedes, pausing in his work-out.

"How did you...ARE YOU...dealing with the Herrera-

Gibson not so recent past, with him in the same station?"

Sully replies,"Their previous time together was way before you

recruited me from the 88; I'm a little to blame for the most 

recent 'hooking-up'...we all have a past, right?"

"Right...Mayhorn's on B shift, so I never even really see him,

unless its on scene. All three of you are A shift." It's half question,

half statement.

"After Tanner was killed, and we decided to not promote her-

 _Herrera_ -because of that; right on the heels of those two negative

developments, it comes out that her Dad had been hiding

the fact that he's terminal...I was blamed for the non promotion,

and for hiding Pruitt's illness. She felt that everyone was against her,

mainly _ME_...it seemed that Gibson, after the Vasquez shit, was under

siege as well, so...she took refuge where she could.

The way that YOU did after Patrice and Eva; the way _I_ did after-

after Claire. It's old news Luke. I _had_ put it out of my mind."

"Sorry, Mate..."

" _Mate_??!"

_Sorry!_ I talked to Eva last night-she's coming to

Seattle. Claims that there are some docs to sign...

about our property in Puget Sound. You know that

my accent, and idioms, always linger a minute after I

speak to an Australian."

"Boooo!", Sullivan grins. "Not about your ACCENT, about good 'ol

EVA...does Vic know?"

"Not yet."

"Tell her soon, Brother. _SOON_.

"It's good that we're close like this again, Bobby.

I missed ya, and if that's bro-mantic, so be it."

"I can dig it."


	5. CLOSER THAN EVER 3 (STATION 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A momentary crack in the closeness  
> Andy and Robert have carefully  
> constructed, quickly sealed.

“Are you okay? Has something happened?

“No.”

“Robert…”

“Something that Rip mentioned, during our gym time…”

“SPILL…”, she nudges him, playfully.

“He talked about how MAYHORN being here on TA (Temporary Assignment), is eating at him, even though Hughes has been clear that any  
romance-if there WAS ANY- is long past…he brought up you and Gibson…”

“Oh…that’s OVER…we’ve been over this…we’re doing SO GOOD…we’re SO GOOD together, so close…I don’t want to keep answering  
the same question over and over. The morning I came to you, I had just come from The Bar…from telling Jack that the hooking up  
was done, that I’m clear on what I wanted, which was to stop battling you and my Dad, to BE with you. I don’t wanna be in a situation  
where you are gonna keep bringing this up, Bobby!”

“I know…sorry, forgive me…”

“OK. Don’t bring it up again?”

“Done.”


	6. NOT REAL CLOSE-AT ALL (STATION 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop tells Carina DeLuca "how it is."  
> And Carina's not completely invested in saying  
> goodbye to her girlfriend

Her new haircut freshly washed and brushed, Maya Bishop's stride on to the Grey-Sloan Common,  
where the food and beverage carts are located belies that anxiety she feels. It doesn't help the butterflies  
in her stomach that Carina DeLuca and Amelia Shepherd stand under the large canopy of an Italian Ice Truck,  
laughing and chatting amiably until she, Maya, approaches.

Carina, non-plussed, is the first to speak. “Maya! Umm-what are you doing here?!”

“I guess I’m interrupting Dr. Amelia Shepherd hitting however awkwardly on my girlfriend…or…ex-girlfriend..”

“YES! Ex Carina interrupts to point out

“I wasn’t hitting on her per se…I’ve never been good at that…but did you say EX?” she asks, a little too hopefully for Maya’s taste.

“Ummm. Could we have a moment, please Amelia?” Carina smiles at her friend; it’s a warm smile. “See you upstairs?”

Once Amelia is safely away, Maya turns to her…SOMETHING; her expression isn’t a pleased one. “You’re really gonna flirt with AMELIA  
SHEPHERD right in front of me?”

“What are you doing here, Captain? I didn’t hear fire alarms.”

“I want you to know something. I’m staying close. I won’t invade your privacy, or call, or text. I’m staying on your radar. Because I love  
you, and I need you to know how sorry I am. I’ll say it every day.”

Walking away, Carina says, "Texting is fine," over one shoulder.


	7. GETTING CLOSER 3-BLINDSPOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IVY SANDS AND HER MERCENARIES IN CHAINS...  
> MADELINE BURKE IS FINALLY GONE, her organization in disarray  
> and Dabbur Zann thwarted. The NYO is under new direction and the  
> decimated group of CIRG Agents have their names cleared, and have  
> been awarded ten million dollars each for the false charges leveled against  
> them. The losses, though, have been HEAVY: READE...BRIANNA...KEATON...  
> WEISS...but they have their lives back, and no real desire  
> to return to law enforcement.

>   
>  MADELINE BURKE IS FINALLY GONE, her organization in disarray and Dabbur Zann thwarted.  
>  The NYO is under new direction and the decimated group of CIRG Agents have their names cleared,  
>  and have been awarded ten million dollars each for the false charges leveled against them. The losses  
>  have been HEAVY: READE...BRIANNA...KEATON...WEISS...but they have their lives back, and no real desire  
>  to return to law enforcement.
>
>> He stayed hidden while the team collected farewells and good wishes for the future. There is a very lavish  
>  "spread" catered by the NYO, in a space cleared for that purpose not far from Patterson's formr lab.
>> 
>> "Hey-let's eat in that alcove in the lab-I'm gonna miss my lab, and we wanna see it one more time, right Rich?"  
>  Patterson says.
>> 
>> "Uhhh, yeah...yeah! Let's eat in the lab, with Afreen, one more time", Rich agrees.
>> 
>> After everyone has a plate and something to drink, the small group leave the breakroom, talking among them-  
>  selves, so that they don't see him steer his wheelchair into the hallway, stand, and push the chair against the  
>  wall. Grinning that trademark Zapata grin, the former agent turns her eyes front and stops short, her mouth  
>  agape.
>> 
>> "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! READE! HOW...READE, MY GOD!" Tasha Zapata drops her bottle of water and plate of food,  
>  and dashes toward him (he notices that as she nears him, one of her hands automatically cradles her belly, just until  
>  they collide and embrace), kissing madly. Weller, Jane, Rich and Patterson add their shouts and joy and surprise to the  
>  mix. They gather around him, their questions coming rapidfire and tumbling over one another. "I'll explain it all later"  
>  he promises to tearful inquiries about his whereabouts all of this time, how in the world he managed to escape the  
>  cave-in, etc.
>> 
>> The team allows them a moment in private, during which Tasha explains that they are pregnant and expecting a child  
>  in six months time. "I couldn't believe it, I just knew that I'd lost you, Baby. And I really don't care how or why, I have  
>  you back, and I'll take the win. Dios en el cielo, no lo puedo creer!"
>> 
>> "A baby". This is what he can barely get his mind around.
>> 
>> "That's what you get for tryn'a lock me down!" she guffaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios en el cielo, no lo puedo creer  
> God in Heaven, I can't believe it


End file.
